Super Persona Matchmaking Centre
by Takuya4189
Summary: The title says it all. Available in the persona series section as well.
1. Intro

Super Persona Matchmaking Centre

Yo!! People!!

Anyway….I just want to make this short.

I'm gonna let you guys and girls decide which pairing you want me to put up. And the situation.

For example: You want me to put MC/Chie.

Then, just give me a situation and I'll make a story on it.

You can also give me anything else you wanna add. A conflict or bla bla bla.

But I will eventually do all the pairings.

Only from persona 3 and persona 4.

You can also add in 'sick' scenes if you wish. But please do not go overboard.

Please no Yaoi or Yuri.


	2. First pair

This is the first pair. I won't tell it now but you will know as the story progresses.

* * *

In a normal sunny day in Inaba, Souji was walking to school along with Yosuke.

"So, dude. Have you asked anyone yet?" asked Yosuke.

"To where?" asked Souji instead.

"To the Culture Festival!! Duh."

"Oh……no one."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any particular interest in anyone."

"Aww. Come on. Be a man. Do the right thing."

"Who are you asking?"

"Hmm……maybe Chie."

"I see….."

"Is something bothering you? You don't seem cheerful today. Well….not that you are on any day but….."

"Nothing…."

Just then, the school bell rang right when they entered the building.

School went on like usual and when it was over, Souji walked home with Kanji.

"Senpai……you're not acting like yourself today," stated Kanji.

"I…..need to think," replied Souji.

"About what? Come on senpai. You can tell me."

"…...Fine. I want to ask Yukiko out to the Culture Festival next week."

* * *

There we go!! First pair requested by fox-white-moon. Souji/Yukiko.

* * *

"Whoa!? Yukiko-senpai? Well…she does like you. So……what's the problem?"

"I can't do it."

"Nonsense! Why not? You're one of the most courageous guys I know."

"Yeah…..but…..many people have asked her already. She turned them all down."

"So? Maybe she was waiting for you to ask her."

"Yeah but……I panicked when she asked me whether I was going. I told her no. And now….I'm seeing her hanging out with Kou for about a week already."

"That doesn't mean she is going with him does it?"

"That's what I thought……until I asked Kou. He said they were. He asked her already."

"Oh……that's……."

By now they were at Kanji's house. He didn't know what to do so he just ran into his house. Souji then walked to his house.

"………"

"Souji-kun!!" shouted a female voice at the back a few meters away.

Souji turned around to see Yukiko standing in front of him, panting. "H-Hi, Yukiko."

"Why did you take off so fast? Right after class ended, you walked off so fast that I couldn't catch up. But I saw you just now, so I ran here," spoke Yukiko while panting.

"I'm sorry. I had some stuff to do."

"Oh! I see…..So….I'm going with Kou to the Culture Festival."

"I know. I hope you have a fun time."

"Why don't you go? I know many girls who are dying to ask you but never had the courage to do so. I think Chie is going with Yosuke. Naoto went out of town for an investigation and Rise went out of the country for a concert."

"……I don't want to go with just any girl in school."

"Then who?"

Souji stood there blank for a while before answering, "You."

Yukiko gave a loud gasp and tensed up but later relaxed.

"I….thought so."

"What!? You did…?"

"Yeah….but I thought you didn't anymore since you were distancing yourself from me."

"I only did that because……...…I don't know."

"But……it's too late now. I'm going to the Culture Festival with Kou."

"I know…..but….."

"Souji….." Yukiko came closer.

"I got to go," said Souji quickly before running off.

* * *

It was one day before the Culture Festival and everyone has got a date…....except Souji.

Souji was in his room that evening and was busy playing Kingdom Hearts 4. (Well….it is in the future and Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out anyway. I love kingdom hearts!! Surprisingly, Souji does too!!)

"Souji!! Someone's at the door for you!!" shouted his uncle Dojima.

"Coming!!" shouted Souji before stopping his game. He then went downstairs and was shocked to see who was at the door. "Yukiko!?"

"Can we take a walk?" asked Yukiko.

"S-Sure."

Souji then left to talk a walk with Yukiko.

"I-I'm sorry I disturbed you but…." started Yukiko.

"That's alright. It was hard fighting Sephiroth anyway."

"I-I wanted to talk about tomorrow…."

"The Culture Festival?"

"Yes…."

"What about it? I'm not going and you're going with Kou. What's the matter?"

"That is the matter!!" Yukiko was talking louder. "I……want to go with you!!"

At this statement, Souji froze for a while before grabbing Yukiko's hand and pulled her somewhere. He made her walk for a while but she was in for a surprise when they arrived. They were near a lake that reflected the full moon and it was beautiful. Souji then brought Yukiko closer and kissed her on the lips.

They stood in that position for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Souji…..!?"

"I'm sorry. I acted on the spur of the moment. I….."

"Can you go with me?" asked Yukiko with her voice sounding like a squeaking mouse.

"Sure…..but what about Kou?"

"I can think of what to tell him later." Yukiko blushed. "But for now…..I want to be by your side."

And on that statement, Yukiko hugged Souji and kissed him again. They stayed like that until Souji received a call from Dojima. He asked where Souji was but the reply was 'I'm on the way home'.

But…..when Dojima said 'I'm going to beat Sephiroth for you', Souji took off faster than a dog chasing the mailman while shouting, 'Don't ruin it for me!!!'

* * *

Well…..that's the end. This story isn't all that nice or romantic because fox-white-moon didn't send me a scenario. Sorry but I couldn't help adding that last little bit at the end.


	3. Second pair, part 1

This is the second pair. You will know who it is later. This story might be a few chapters because it's long. So….all other pairings will have to wait for a while.

* * *

Souji along with his group were in the Junes food court, chatting and eating. Chie was chowing down on a steak, Yukiko was busy sleeping, Yosuke was resting from work along with Teddie, Naoto was busy reading a book on detectives, Kanji and Rise were working on their project together and Souji was just sitting around and chatting.

* * *

"This is good stuff," said Chie as she was busy cutting her steak, "You should try it."

"I'm more than happy to but….I only have a few minutes for my break. I don't wanna waste it on steak," said Yosuke.

"Well….it's your lost."

"Hey! I just remembered! I've got to get home now!! Bye!!" shouted Naoto as she was getting up. She then took off without a moment's hesitation.

"What happened?" asked Teddie with a very confused expression.

"I just told her that her partner isn't coming to school tomorrow and that she has to pick up the project," answered Rise.

"Well…..I can't believe Naoto didn't know that," said Yosuke before he chuckled.

"Yukiko-senpai?" asked Kanji while staring at her, "Are you gonna sleep for the whole day?"

Suddenly, Yukiko jumped up with a shocking pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get any sleep last night because of the damn monkeys!" exclaimed Yukiko with anger before running off.

"Did I do something?" asked Kanji to himself.

"Nope. But you're going to have to. It's your turn to bring the project home," answered Rise while shoving the project to Kanji.

"Damn it….Fine," said Kanji as he walked away carrying the huge project with him.

"Anyway…..our break's almost over. We have to go now, Yosuke," said Teddie while walking off.

"Sure."

"No, you don't," said Chie. "You're going to have to wait until I'm done here. If not, you're going to have to find yourself a new partner."

"Oh, come on!!" yelled Yosuke in defeat.

Rise then chuckled before beginning to talk with Souji.

***

Chie has just finished her meal which she then handed to Yosuke. She then gave a sigh of relief and gratefulness.

"Wipe your mouth when you eat, dammit!" shouted Yosuke before taking a tissue and wiping Chie's mouth for her which she was trying to avoid.

Souji and Rise couldn't help but just stare as the two looked like a couple having their first fight. After that, Yosuke walked off and so did Chie.

"Senpai," said Rise as she turned to stare Souji in his eyes, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"I don't think so," replied Souji.

"I think we're going to match-make Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai."

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Souji.

"I'm saying we because if you don't help me, I'll be forced to 'ruin' your project."

"What!?" exclaimed Souji in shock, hoping to get a laugh from Rise shortly after but sadly, that didn't happen. "You're serious?"

"Of course! I won't lie about these things."

Souji then looked at the ground for a while, running different solutions to this situation, but none could work.

"Senpai? Are you game?"

"Fine. I'll help you," said Souji reluctantly.

"Thank you, senpai!!"

***

It was now three days later….Souji and Rise were at Junes, staring at Yosuke and Chie who were doing their project together, while hiding behind a nearby bush.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this," said Souji with a slight whine in his voice.

Rise then cupped her hands around his mouth to shut him up and reveal the plan. "Ok. Plan A. We're going to make Chie fall for Yosuke."

"And how do we do that?" asked Souji as he pulled away her hand.

"Well…I'm going to pay those waiters some money to 'accidentally' spill some water on Chie," said Rise as she was pointing to a bunch of waiters loitering at a corner while smoking. "Yosuke will then be a gentleman and help clean her. Girls always like gentlemen."

"I don't think this will work," said Souji as Rise ran to the group of waiters, talked to them for a minute and gave one of them a 1000 yen coin.

Souji watched with a little sympathy as he saw the waiter casually walking over to Chie and 'accidentally' tipping a glass of water over and into her lap.

Chie then gave a shrill yelp and jumped up with shock. She then immediately sat back down when she saw people staring. All the waiter did was apologized and walked off to 'seemingly' get a towel.

"My new blouse!" whined Chie with anger and sadness, "My mom's going to kill me."

"Let me help you," said Yosuke as he grabbed a nearby towel to wipe her blouse.

What he didn't know was that the towel was under a bowl of dip for nachos. When he pulled the towel, the dip flew towards Chie and splattered all over her blouse.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!" shouted Chie in anger as she ran after a fleeing Yosuke.

Rise then walked to the table and turned to ask Souji to come.

Souji walked there hoping to hear Rise's apology that this was a bad idea but instead heard….

"Senpai, let's move on to Plan B."

"What!? Didn't you just see what you did?" asked Souji.

"Yeah….but Plan B is sure to be better."

Just then, Rise took a step closer to Souji only to slip on a wet floor and go crashing down backwards. But, luckily for her, Souji was fast enough to cradle her on his arms.

"Senpai!" exclaimed Rise before her face started turning bright red.

"S-Sorry," said Souji as he realized that one of his hands was grabbing her hind. He then gently let her down.

Rise then continued blushing before just turning away and walking away.

Souji then stood there for a moment, deep in thought…

_I….What was that feeling I had when I caught her? I….liked it….._

_I always thought Rise as a very close junior….that liked me….yet….I'm getting these feelings…._

_

* * *

_

Now, you know the first pairing right? Souji/Rise as requested by hidro-sama.

* * *

I'm going to end the first part here because I need sometime to do my projects and homework. Damn it.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the late updates but I'll try to update faster next time.

The next chapter is part two.


	4. Second pair, part 2

It was the end of lessons in school today. Yosuke and Chie were talking in their classroom while Souji and Rise were loitering outside and keeping watch at the same time. Yukiko ran back home the minute the bell rang and, Kanji and Naoto were nowhere to be found.

"Senpai, what are they doing?" asked Rise while peeping from beside the door.

"I guess they're talking about _that_ time. Two days ago, remember?" answered Souji obviously referring to the incident from Plan A.

"Don't worry. Plan B is definitely going to work."

"What's it about?"

"Jealousy."

"How?" asked Souji while raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I got help from two people who seem to be in action," said Rise as two students walked into the classroom and went to talk with Yosuke and Chie. Souji could see that they were Daisuke and Kou.

The four talked for a while before heading out of the classroom.

"Where are they going?" asked Souji while following Rise who was following them.

"To shop around I think. I asked Kou and Daisuke to help me bring the two out. And since Kou likes Chie, I asked him to flirt with her and Daisuke will be lugging around Yosuke right beside them."

Souji remained silent and decided to shut up as to what he was about to say. They followed the group till they went to Junes.

"So, what now?" asked Souji.

"We wait."

"But, I can't waste my time here!" exclaimed Souji.

Rise then gave him a glare which didn't seem to work. Souji locked eyes with hers till she gave up.

"Fine. Let's go eat or something. I got my GPS on Chie already anyway."

"W-What!?" said Souji as Rise ran to a nearby Café while calling him to come.

Deep in his thoughts though…

_I didn't know that Rise had…such beautiful eyes…_

***

Souji and Rise were busy eating in a Café while waiting for Plan B to work. At least, they hoped it would.

"Senpai, why are you acting differently?" asked Rise suddenly.

"What do you mean?" replied Souji with a question.

"I can sense that something's bothering you. Is it me?"

"N-No! Not at all," Souji almost shouted.

"Then?"

"It's…well…" but before he could finish a radio voice came in through Rise's walkie-talkie. Wait. Walkie-talkie!? When did she get that!?

The voice was Kou's, "We're commencing with the plan. Apparently, Yosuke is getting a little restless."

"Great! Let's go senpai!" shouted Rise with enthusiasm.

***

They both were peeking behind a bush. Kou was apparently talking with Chie (and making her laugh) while Daisuke and Yosuke were busy 'shopping' for shoes.

Rise swore she saw Yosuke taking a few peeks at Chie and Kou.

"Why isn't anything happening," whispered Rise to Souji.

"I don't know. It's your brilliant plan," replied Souji sarcastically.

Just then, Souji dropped his jaw as he saw Yosuke marching to Kou and started scolding him.

"I can't believe it's working," said Souji quietly.

A second later, Rise sneezed so loud that almost everyone could hear it.

Yosuke and Chie turned towards the bush but before they could see anything, Souji grabbed Rise and pulled her down.

A few moments passed and the group of four went away.

Meanwhile, Rise was apparently on top of Souji and their lips were locked. It was all an accident but somehow, Souji didn't let go till a minute later.

As Rise stood up with googlie eyes, she blushed and ran away from Souji. Souji on the other hand was thinking…

_That felt REALLY good._

_

* * *

_

That's the end of part 2. Wait for part 3 soon. Lolz.

Sorry for updating late again. Getting braces.


End file.
